


In Their Next Seasons

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Strange Empire (TV), The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Its not over until i can accept it so not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: So Strange Empire was an amazing show that deserved a second season, so did the Pinkertons I mean come on the ending is will maybe dying??So this is what happens afterEveryone is safe and happy





	1. Chapter 1

"WILL!" 

Kate screamed. 

She had already shot at Jesse James, but she was too late. Will had already fallen to the ground. 

She leaped off her horse 

"No no no" she ran over falling to the ground too

Oh thank God, he was only hit in the arm. But if he lost anymore blood he could be gone soon. 

She unbuttoned her coat and ripped some fabric off of her undershirt collar to wrap the wound in 

 

"Kate move he is going to finish me off" he warned 

"Like hell he is!"

He couldn't anyway as said Jesse was laying face first in the snow well gone 

"Kate" he groaned 

She tied off the fabric 

"Will I do not care how mad you are at me! Just breathe, focus on me and try to stand up!" 

She tried to lift him and keep pressure on the wound 

There was blood spatter on his beard and his eyes kept dropping. 

They slowly moved to her big white horse 

She couldn't lift him all the way onto it herself 

"Will please!" 

She pushed him up and he used his good hand to hardly sprawl across the saddle

She jumped onto to the back of it and moved him to sit up. 

She wrapped her arms around him to keep pressure on the wound and motioned the horse to go 

"The townspeople..." 

"Oh I don't give a damn what they think about you Will Pinkerton and neither should you" 

He coarsely chuckled 

Her eyes lit up a bit happy to hear it again. 

 

They rode into town at the infirmary. 

 

The next time Will woke up Kate, his father, Annalee, John, Kenji and Sheriff Logan were waiting by his bed


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Montana two women by the name of Kat Loving and Isabelle Slotter were starting a second chance at life themselves

John Spotter was finally dead. Hopefully his disgusting father would follow soon. In the mean time the women now run the town.

And Kat and Isabelle, well they were legally married. That way Isabelle and Ling could control the mines and maybe now Kat can have the land for her and her daughter's that she always wanted.

So what to do now. Well. Rebecca did say that she would come back and visit eventually. 

A few months later the town received a letter from a place called Kansas City, Missouri. It was from Rebecca.

It read as follows:  
October 5th, 1869  
Dear Kat and the girls,  
The past few months have been full of progress as I hope is true for Montana. There are many thrilling things to be seen here. I was even able to perform surgery on Allan Pinkertons son myself. Which reminds me...


	3. Chapter 3

Will stayed at Kate and Johns farm in his recovery because of Kate's medical training. 

He now had a sling around his arm and was sitting at the kitchen table. 

They hadn't talked much since the shooting. Especially not after Allan expressed in no uncertain terms how he would not allow Will to go into any field work any time soon if he is going to be "that bull headed and stupid"

Kate didn't know what that meant for them. Admittedly she had grown found of him over the year but the only reason they had for interacting was work. If they didn't have that she wouldn't have to be with him even as a friend. And if she was an agent and he wasnt...it was all too complicated 

She had tried to repress Jesse James accurate comment before the duel  
"You were dreaming about someone"

That did not make things less awkward. As that someone was now living in her house. 

But ofcourse this never showed, her demeanor was undetectable. No one could ever tell if Kate had a secret sometimes not even Kate herself. 

Certainly Will didn't know. 

 

All he knew was he was crippled, fired, disgraced and alone in a house with his former partner who despite being his friend, was about as amicable as a cactus. At least that's how she usually was, he thought. 

Now she was just silent. Ofcourse she wouldn't mock him in this state but the absence of her remarks was unsettling. They didn't joke. They had nothing to work on. 

He talked more to John now than her. And John was nice to talk to. He always managed to make Will smile. 

But then when Kate would walk in he would remember his situation and everything was awkward again. 

Both were just about going mad with it the night Will had his nightmare. 

 

Kate woke up to his thrashing and panting and half expected another murderer to be in her room again. But then she guessed what was happening. She lit a candle and walked to the spare room knowing it was useless to knock. 

She set the candle on the dresser and held his shoulder 

"Will ! Will wake up!" 

His eyes flasher open terrified. He smacked her hand away in fear. She gasped slightly 

"Its me Will, it's ok"

His hand rested on her nightgown sleeve 

"Kate?" He sounded so little 

"Yes" 

He sighed. She breathed too. She stood there for awhile not knowing what to do but hear his heart slow. 

"Sorry I, it's the same damn nightmare" he explained 

"You have nothing to apologise for. I'm just glad you're alive" her voice was a lot softer in the dark, they noticed 

"Yea. Me too" 

Silence 

"So, you've had this dream before?" 

"Yea, take a guess what about." 

"I can't imagine"she lamented 

He sat up more slowly edging as if to give her space to sit down. 

She rested a leg on the bed 

"Its strange. I mean I've seen war, I've seen slaves, recaptured by their masters all the death we've seen. But this.." 

"Its different. Ofcourse" she answered him 

He slowly nodded. "...Kate?" 

"Yea." 

"Do you think you could um......." He couldn't see it but her eyes went huge 

Sleeping in a bed together? 

"Light the lamp. I wont be sleeping anytime soon"

She sighed  
"Ofcourse."


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremiah was out there somewhere. 

Kat had seen him with her own eyes. And it was killing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the dream Mrs. Warne?
> 
>  
> 
> -just the height of 1860s seduction, doing nice things for the other-

"Kate, Kate, wake up" Will murmured with a smile 

Kate gasped through her nose lifting her head off her pile of books on the kitchen table. 

"What?" She asked confused

He grinned adoringly "You fell asleep again" 

"Oh...my, what time is it?" 

"Half past noon, I made us some lunch" he nodded to the plate of biscuits and corn 

"Will Pinkerton, you made lunch?" 

He chuckled "You don't have to be so surprised" 

She shook her head slightly and moved the plate towards her. 

"Thank you" 

He noded. 

She now realized how close their legs were under the table, boots rested against the others. 

Her fork scraped against the plate and then Wills hand was on hers. 

"I better go question that witness" he said calmly 

 

She looked at their hands then back at him.   
Without a moment but to smile he leaned over the table and softly kissed her lips. 

"Be back before dark, try to stay awake"

He winked and walked out the door. 

 

What in God's green world??

 

"Kate!" Will yelled 

"Ah, what!?" She groaned back jolting up 

"Get up! We have to go!" He slung his coat around and put on his black cowboy hat, eyes wide. 

She remembered where she was and got up to do the same 

"But..We didn't eat" she mumbled 

"What?" He scoffed walking out the door. 

She wiped her eyes. 

 

The dreams were getting worse. 

 

The thing they "had to go" to was the Dubois on account of they promised Annalee they'd watch her girls sing at their first show. 

Allan may have banned Will from work, but he couldn't ban Will from life. 

They sat down at their usual table and took off their coats. 

It took about halfway through the show for him to notice the man at the bar flirting with Kate with his eyes. 

Kate couldn't see but Wills glares certainly made an impression on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok what could she say?  
Kat Loving was hot.  
She always knew what to do, she wasnt afraid of anyone, she could shoot a pin needle from a hundred yards away while riding bareback, and she was fiercely protective of her loved ones.  
She also wore that vest and hat every day which she also liked. 

These things she would like enough from men.  
But coming from Kat, now that was something different  
Almost like it meant more, bc she had more to lose doing these things, being a woman, but she still did 

She also liked the way Kat talked, the way Kat glared, even the way Kat sighed 

 

Her heart always sped up a bit at the sight of her sleek black hair 

You want all these things, get yourself a Kat Loving. Problem was there was only one, and she was married. To the dead man or the hope of him. 

So the next time Rebecca wrote to the town, she wrote this


	7. Chapter 7

It was witching time on the frontier.   
Up in Montana, Kat Lovings children waited with bated breath to hear their mothers ghost stories; tales from her father's people mixed with the popular Irish and Scottish legends the white settlers brang Though she didn't like all this demonizing of spirits, especially as believing in them at all demonized people like her father. It was quite ironic. 

Isabelle sat with a small grin in her rocking chair watching the girls trance. She tried not to roll her eyes as Kat made gestures of giant teeth with her hands. But the happy smile on Kats freckles was worth this Tom follery. 

 

Meanwhile down in Kansas City, Kate Warne was rolling her eyes at Will the recently fired pinkerton. 

"There are no such things as witches Will, or ghosts for that matter" 

"Well ofcourse they aren't to you Mrs. Stick in the Mud but to people like me and Annalee-" he gestured to the line of people waiting to get their fortunes told by the elderly ladies on the stage. 

Annalee laughed "leave me out of this" 

Kate just looked at him further. Usually she wouldnt even bother with this argument but part of her just wanted to keep daring Will.   
"I fail to see how it's boring to not believe in the dead walking among us rather than optimistic" 

Will chuckled "optimistic you certainly are" 

Annalee wondered if they ever talked about...well them. To her it was obvious. She knew will well. 

Her wheels spun in her head. 

"Why don't you prove it to us?" 

Kate chuckled "what?" 

"Go up there. You and Will get your fortunes and if it's bad you'll just have to believe otherwise....or Do what you want, I see some men over there who need serving" 

After some arguing Will and Kate ended up in the fortune line. 

Annalee snuck behind on of the women and whispered something in her ear and slid her a dollar.


End file.
